Lilith (Earth-616)
(other sources state possibly Bat Zuge or Kiskillilla) | CurrentAlias = Lilith | Aliases = Kiskilla (Sumerian name), Lilith Kiskilla, uses over 20,000 names, including Abizu, Agrat bat Mahlat, Fury, Hakash, Izorpo, Katah, Lamashtu, Lilitu (Babylonian name), Nightrider, Northerner, Paritasha, Screech Owl, Talto, and others; Vampire Goddess, Demon Mother, Demon-Mother, "demon-goddess", the Mother of Demons, The Mothers of Demons (presumably typo) Mother of the Lilin, the Archmother of Witchcraft, "Samael's mistress"; misspelled Lillith | EditorialNames = Queen of Evil, Lilith: The First Vampire | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of Mephisto; Dracula's , Annunaki (Mesopotamian gods), Lilin; formerly | Relatives = Samael, Adam, Attis, Ashmodei/Asmodeus, Mephisto, Shemhazai (husbands/consorts); Agrat, Irit, Nega, the Queen of Sheba, others (daughters); Hurmin, Alefpeneash, others (sons); unnamed child or children (by Zarathos); Short Circuit (Lilin, grandchild); Lilidtha (granddaughter); unnamed nieces and nephews; Djinn, Lilin (Bad Timing, Bloodthirst, Carver, Creed, Dark Legion, Lilin, Fang, Girth, Infinks, Meatmarket, Nakota, Outcast, Parasite, Pilgrim, Pixel, Scatter, Sister Nil, Skinner, Skitter, Spitfire, others...), Mazikim (with Adam), Nephilim, Incubi, Succubi, "Goblins" (offspring races); various unidentified creatures (offspring races, many by Asmodeus and Samael); possible unidentified offspring (by Solomon; Ancient and other unnamed races of Vampires (possible offspring races); Blackout (grandson or descendant); Valkyrior (alleged kinswomen); Numerous others ---- Yahweh (alleged creator); Aer, Ahriman (alleged fathers); Shekhinah, Na'amah, Lillu, Ardat, Irdu (sisters); Pazuzu/Imdugud (possible cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly Dracula's castle, Moon; "universe from where evil comes"; Tiamat's corpse, Northern Greenland; pre-cataclysmic Atlantis; Heaven | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = | Weight = 265 lbs | Weight2 = or 140 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (greenishCategory:Green Eyes) | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Pair of horns juting from her forehead, green quills or fur at the bottom of her ears, fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Viscountess of the , conqueror; former underworld demon-goddess, goddess of the storm and underworld, wind demon, storm demon, queen, princess of the succubi, angel, others | Education = Extensive occult knowledge | Origin = Annunaki goddess; formerly fallen angel, Lilîtu (Wind demon), Storm demon, sorceress; possible formerly mortal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Ernie Chua; Howard Mackie; Andy Kubert | First = Vampire Tales #4 | First2 = (First appearance) | HistoryText = Origins an early story Lilith was already old at the dawn of humanity, her origins lost to hazy myth. Fallen angel One story tells how Lilith began as a member of the Heavenly Host, wife to Samael, who became Satan. Lilith and Samael, or more often quoted Lucifer, led the rebellion against Heaven, but lost, and were cast down into Hell along with Lucifer, Asmodeus and Pazuzu, among others. With Samael as a failure, Lilith abandoned him to seek her own future. Lilith's origin as an Heavenly Hosts member who sided alongside Satan against Heaven is the version the Vatican stand by. First woman According to her own tale, Earth was once populated with women who were all Passion and all men were Lust. An "Earth God", seemingly Yahweh crushed that world and plucked two souls whom he rebirthed on a recreated Earth where passion was chained and innocence set free. He created the man, Adam, and the woman, Lilith. In her tale, Lilith states that after leaving Adam, she went to the Devil (seemingly Samael, but by her own account Mephisto), with who she conceived many children. The Devil eventually grew bored with her and cast her out of Hell. Daughter of Aer and/or Ahriman Alternately, it is also alleged that Lilith's fathers were Aer and/or Ahriman, and it is possible that she was the cousin of Pazuzu through Aer. Lilith also had Shekhinah, Na'amah, Lillu, Ardat and Irdu as sisters. These tales contradict each other, but it is unknown whether Lilith lied about being born human, or if the stories including her in the War in Heaven are false. Even Thor and Valkyrie are uncertain of her true nature and origin. Rise of Humanity Lilith seduced Adam, the first man, allegedly becoming his first wife, and produced many children by him collectively known as the Mazikim. She found Adam's companionship oppressive in time, and abandoned him. Three purported angels murdered most of the Mazikim in response, and a grief-stricken Lilith fled to the demon cities under the Red Sea. Bitter towards humanity for her losses, Lilith vowed that humanity would suffer forever at the hands of her future children. Another account states that "self-proclaimed" angels slaughtered most of the Mazikim, causing Lilith to vow that her line would dominate. Lilith infiltrated humanity throughout its early days, sometimes appear as a goddess, sometimes as a mortal or sorceress. She was active in Atlantis 20,000 years ago, opposing the original Order of the Midnight Sons. She may have been part of Varnae's original sect of Darkholders, responsible for creating the first vampires. She may have been the mother of some of the Ancient. She was imprisoned inside the corpse of the dragon-like Tiamat (or Leviathan) by Atlantean mages, prior to the fall of Atlantis (which occurred in approximately 18,000 BC) which she survived (it's unclear whether she was actually present on the continent when it occurred). Another account states that, allegedly, her remains were scattered across the Earth by three Angels, Senoy, Sansenoy and Semangol (also known as Sanvi, Sansavi and Semangeleaf). Despite both those accounts, her disembodied life essence was free to wander on Earth, Therefore, it's possible many of her later actions were performed by her wandering spirit while her body remained trapped. As the gods of Atlantis were forgotten, Lilith secreted herself among the Mesopotamian Gods known as the Annunaki. Some sources specify that Lilith became one of the Lilîtu, a race of female wind demons affiliated with the Annunaki who terrorized children and women while seducing young men. or deteriorated into a storm demon in the desert beyond the Euphrates, abducting unbaptized children and visiting men in their dreams. As centuries passed, Lilith ruled many kingdoms directly, through her lovers, or through her children. She dedicated much of her time to conceiving powerful lines of children, including the Lilin, , the Djinn. the incubi and the succubi. Her lovers, husbands and/or consorts supposedly included the angel Shemhazai, the fertility god Attis, the Olympian God, Zeus, and possibly even the Judeo-Chistian God. At some point, as Lamashtu, she was prevented by her fellow underworld demon-god, fallen angel, and hated rival Pazuzu from escaping Irkalla and travelling to Earth to threaten pregnant women and newborn babies. To the Hebrews, Lilith was their Vampire, the spirit Lilith (supposedly inspired by the Babylonian Lilitu). Her enemies included many famous figures, some of whom were also tricked into fathering more children for her. She opposed Gilgamesh circa 3000 B.C., and Job,. over two millennia later. She challenged Solomon, banisher of demons (including the Lilin). Supposedly, as the Queen of Sheba (her daughter), Lilith conceived by Solomon. Decades later, she bedeviled the prophet Elijah. Over a millennium later, she reigned in the ruins of Rome and swore the death of all newborns of humanity...or so the stories say. Medieval scholars believed she was the princess of the succubi. In the 12th century, in Asia, Lilith was trapped in a bottle by a midwife. A century later, Joseph della Reina thought to summon the Messiah by battling Lilith and her latest consort, the demon Ashmodei /Asmodeus, her fellow Heaven-castout, with whom she spawned countless demonic offspring. Many of them were slain by the agents of Heaven. and Reina was easily defeated and transformed into a dog. In the 18th century, Rabbi Elimelekh challenged Lilith and escaped unscathed. Modern days ... Physical restoration In modern times Lilith emerged from the body of Tiamat, who had settled in Northern Greenland. She murdered a group of scientists led by Dr. Phillip Henderson and Dr. Adam Brigman that had come to inspect the strange creature. Wishing to learn the fate of her Lilin children and about the modern world, she began scrying, and discovered they were mostly dead. She summoned them, but only Pilgrim answered the call. Opposing the modern heroes Lilith attempted to seduce Danny Ketch in his dreams. After that attempt failed, she asked Nightmare to attack both him and Johnny Blaze. She sent Fang after Morbius, assassins to murder Victoria Montesi, and tricked the Nightstalkers into attacking Blaze and Ketch. She and her Lilin increased their attacks as the dimensional barriers protecting Earth weakened. The Midnight Sons joined forces to oppose them. Learning of Centurious, she sought him out and formed an alliance with him. The alliance lasted until the arrival of Zarathos who had been trapped within Centurious. Zarathos was freed and manipulated into joining Lilith, and they conceived a child. The Lilin and Zarathos were banished to Shadowside, but Lilith remained, pregnant and awaiting the birth of Zarathos's child. Lilith was among those weakened by the Hellphyr. Lilith witnessed Doctor Strange's gathering of the Witches, and produced a Lilin to attack them. In his tour to warn mystics of the danger, Strange passed by Lilith to warn her he knew she was up to something and that she should not approach his protegees. Despite the warning, Lilith's new Lilin attacked the girls, and was destroyed by Jennifer Kale. She later attacked Doctor Strange herself. Lilith was later imprisoned extra-dimensionally by Faerie King Oberon, in the "universe" where supernatural evil came from, along with other evils, such as Satannish, Cyttorak, Umar and Merlyn. Secret Invasion During the Skrull Invasion, Merlyn was able to cause MI13 operative Pete Wisdom to open the interdimensional nexus to release them all. They immediately set out to conquer Britain, the first step being to kill all Skrulls on Avalon then, to fulfill their debt to Wisdom, all Skrulls present or arriving on Britain. Vampire Nation As well as Captain Fate, Lilith soon allied herself with Dracula in his plots to conquer Britain, and became a viscountess of the Vampire Nation. Her participation included creating the Vampires's base on the Moon, providing it with a shield keeping out the radiation (including solar rays), and the enlargement of the New Serpent's Crown, the Vampire flagship. Dracula sent Vampires to attack MI13 operatives Blade and Captain Britain (with the purpose of destroying Quincy Harker's skull, which prevented the Vampires from entering Britain without invitation), and Lilith was able to provide magical backup to those Vampires due to their brain alterations. The skull (or rather a replica) was destroyed. When the Vampires finally launched their assault on Britain, Lilith used her powers to cast a barrier isolating Britain, but was then engaged in battle by Captain Britain. Once Captain Fate dead, and without his curse, the New Serpent's Crown started to break up, and was held together only by Lilith. Lilith re-engaged Captain Britain as he re-entered the ship to recover Meggan who had just been delivered to Dracula by Dr. Doom. The Vampire army started bursting in flames (as they were trying to enter Britain uninvited) as Captain Britain's plot unveiled. Dracula ordered Lilith to stop fighting and retreat, so her shields may keep protecting the few surviving Vampires, who retreated to the castle on the Moon but were pursued by Meggan and Captain Britain who focused on Lilith until she was repelled to Hell. Steve Rogers expected her to try to take advantage of the vampire sects's turmoil following Dracula's assassination. War in Hell During the War in Hell caused by the disappearance of Death, Lilith allied with Mephisto, waging a war in Hell against other demon lords (including Satana, Pluto, and Satannish). While her Lilin were successful against Satannish's Legion, she criticized the efficiency of Mephisto's Tormented Generals. | Personality = | Powers = Status-related powers Lilith's powers have fluctuated with her status of angel, demon, goddess, During her time imprisoned within Tiamat's corpse, her disembodied life essence was free to wander on Earth. She currently possesses the typical superhuman strength, endurance and durability of a Mesopotamian god, and is immune to aging and conventional disease. Sorcery She has vast knowledge of magical lore (much of which originated with her), and extensive occult knowledge. She has demonstrated different spells and powers: * Blasts: She can produce blasts of green energy, enough to repel Captain Britain. * She can create protective walls of mystic energy. * She can kill via invisible force. * Teleportation: She can teleport. * Radiation shields: Lilith was able to produce radiation shields, protecting the Vampires from sunlight. * Vision conjuration / divination: She can conjure visions of distant events, notably in using beasts' entrails. The full extent of her powers and abilities remains undetermined. Offsprings-related powers Lilith can spawn Lilin through normal conception with other beings or on her own, reshape beings into Lilin, create new Lilin from occult energy or from nothingness, or using the souls of her victims. She can summon Lilin from other dimensions, allowing them to return to Earth via "rebirth" through portals in her body. Lilith gains power relative to the number of "Lilith-spawn" existing. She can also absorb the life essence of her offspring races (whom she can mentally contact across incalculable distances), devour them to replenish herself and later respawn them. | Abilities = * Very knowledgeable in magic and the occult | Strength = She possess the typical superhuman strength of a Mesopotamian goddess which is (for an average goddess) the lifting of about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although being closely affiliated to the Vampires, Lilith seemingly isn't one. ** She was called a Vampire ("or something") on at least a few occasions, or was speculated to possibly be one. * Despite being listed as first appearing in , Lilith was actually mentioned and pictured in , respectively in the article "Everything you wanted to know about Vampires" then in the short story "Lilith: The First Vampire". | Trivia = | Links = * Lilith on Marvunapp * Lilith on the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Lilith Family Category:Adam Family Category:Yahweh Family Category:Storm Demons Category:Storm Deities Category:Underworld Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Judaism Category:Ahriman Family